


Warning

by Merfilly



Category: Alien Series, Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ripley has a message for UNIT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning

"You have to warn them!" Ripley all but yelled, but grew quiet as the stuffy British soldiers moved out of her way and a woman in cheerful frock coat came in, with a little android dog trailing her.

"Ahh, Ms. Smith," the one who called himself the Brigadier commented.

"I came as soon as I could." She stuck her hand out to the barely contained woman. "Sarah Jane Smith, and this is K-9."

"And you're here while I'm trying to convince these people of the danger of an alien life form invading here why?"

"Because it seems to be my specialty to stop that sort of thing, and you'd be far more helpful if you tell me everything now, succinctly and briskly, so we can form plans with UNIT," Sarah informed her bluntly.

Ripley raised an eyebrow, impressed, and settled to that task.


End file.
